The Ides of Manhattan
by Charmeleon
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Gargoyles. This is a YGOGargoyles Xover. I kept the title the same, but the story is completely different.
1. Shadow Realm's Unbalance

First of all, I'm sorry that this is not the next chapter to Not Really A Demon. But I really needed to type something that was completed to get my mind off of an car accident that my mother and I were in early this afternoon. We were at a stoplight on our way to the movies to see Day After Tomorrow when someone rear-ended us. The person said that the car didn't have brakes, which didn't make sense to being on the road in the first place. It was a good thing that we were stopped and were wearing our seatbelts or the outcome could've been much worse. I just thank the Lord that she and I are just fine. I have totally redone this story like I said I was. There is no connection with my fic Teaming Up with the Superfriends at all. I hope for this to be the start of a new chain of crossover stories. As mentioned before, this is a Yugioh/Gargoyles crossover. This story takes place three years after Battle City. I will be using Yami's name in the magna series. I haven't seen it, but the authors of other fics that I read said that they have and that Yami's real name is Atemu. I just want to say thank you to all of you because I really like his real name. This and my hopeful chain of new stories will center heavily on Yugi and Atemu so please don't ask me to include other Yugioh characters this time. That's about all for now.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
is Atemu mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: Shadow Realm's Unbalance  
  
It has been three years since the duels in Battle City. With the outstanding teamwork of Yugi and Atemu, they won the tournament. Atemu had gotten all his memories back and a physical body, but still had his Shadow Powers. He decided to stay with Yugi instead of going back to his own time. Yugi was really grateful because he viewed his other as the brother he never had. Yugi still had the Millennium Puzzle. The only time it wasn't around his neck is when he slept.  
Yugi and Atemu were currently college freshmen. They were roommates in the dorm of Rho. They were in one room, and the bathroom connected their room to another room(A/N: This is the way that the Rho dorms at my school Concordia University Irvine were built. There was a side A, and a side B, i.e. 102A and 102B, connected by the bathroom). It was the fall semester of the year. The college was Domino Tech. It was a great shock to Yugi when Atemu enrolled in Domino High after the events of Battle City. But it was even more of a shock to how well Atemu did. Atemu graduated as valedictorian, and Yugi was the salutatorian.  
"I never thought that fate would bring us this far after Battle City. That was the toughest thing we've ever been through so far," Yugi said.  
"Yes it was. But we overcame it with faith in the heart of the cards," Atemu agreed.  
"What still amazes me is Yami Bakura's and Marik's change of heart. I thought that those two would never change," Yugi said.  
"I still don't understand why it takes certain people so long to realize their error. It took Yami Bakura and Marik over 5,000 years to finally realize their mistake," Atemu agreed again.  
Yugi looked up at the clock and saw that it was noon. "Well, I better be on my way to class. See ya later," he said before getting the necessary supplies for his next class.  
Yugi and Atemu had different class schedules. It disappointed both of them because they were constantly together before they came to college. But they had different majors so they could only have general education classes together. Yugi majored in Business while Atemu majored in Communication. Yugi had classes from 8:30am-3pm whereas Atemu had classes from 7:30am-2pm. The only thing that they shared was lunch at 11am.  
Yugi was currently off to his Intro to Business class. Atemu had a Public Speaking course at 1:10pm. A lot of the students at Domino Tech still feared having to take Public Speaking(A/N: Heck, I dreaded it when I took it at first, but I found it to be so easy that it wasn't funny), but Atemu wasn't fazed one bit by having to take it. It probably had to do with his past as pharaoh. He did amazingly well in the course  
But things in would take an unexpected turn sooner than anyone would've ever thought. A year ago, Atemu had sensed something a little awkward in the Shadow Realm. It didn't pose immediate attention so he just let it go. But the awkwardness continued to build up. This awkwarndness was due to an imbalance of power. Atemu might have let the awkwardness in the Shadow Realm go for a full year, but his duel monsters didn't. They knew that this awkwardness would lead to something really big happening. They felt the awkwardness continue to grow and could only wonder what was making the Shadow Realm unbalanced.  
Meanwhile, Atemu had just felt how unbalanced the Shadow Realm was five minutes before class was over. 'I wonder what's wrong. It shouldn't be this unbalanced,' he thought.  
The source of the Shadow Realm's unbalance actually came from deep within the Shadow Realm. Three certain Egyptian gods were the cause of this imbalance. The imbalance started off with an argument. Unfortunately, the three gods never got along too well. Their argument then turned into an all-out brawl. They were so busy fighting that they didn't realize that their powers were unbalancing the Shadow Realm.  
At about 3:05, Yugi returned to the dorm room. He saw Atemu with a far off look. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.  
"Huh? Oh, it's just that the Shadow Realm is unnaturally imbalanced," Atemu responded.  
"How can that happen? It's usually balanced all the time," Yugi said.  
"I know Yugi, but something is making the Shadow Realm very unbalanced. I fear that something big will happen sooner than we think," Atemu said.  
"Let's try not to worry about it now. From being in the Shadow Realm in the past, I learned that we should handle the problem of teh Shadow Realm when it comes," Yugi said.  
Atemu nodded, and he and Yugi enjoyed the rest of their day. They slipped in an hour of homework before enjoying the remainder of the day. But the Shadow Realm would end up doing something that neither Yugi nor Atemu would expect. When the skies grew dark, Yugi and Atemu went to the cafeteria to get their dinner. It was strange to why the cafeteria would wait until dark to serve dinner, but Yugi and Atemu got used to it after a while.  
The dark sky reminded Atemu of something that he had lost during his time in the Millennium Puzzle. He hoped to ride the currents of the night sky again. Before being sealed into the puzzle, he was a magnificent creature called a gargoyle by night. He was still human during the day. Yugi looked over and saw Atemu was no longer walking with him. He looked back and saw Atemu looking up at the sky. He walked over to where Atemu was.  
"Is there something about the night sky that interests you?" Yugi asked.  
"I was just thinking about something that I lost," Atemu responded.  
"Can you tell me about it after we have our dinner?" Yugi asked.  
"Sure Yugi," Atemu responded before they were on their way to the cafeteria.  
After they had their dinner, they left the cafeteria and returned to their dorm.  
"So what was it that you lost?" Yugi asked after getting settled.  
"It all began when I was ten. I was talking with my Shadow monsters in the Shadow Realm. Well, not all of us were talking because Feral Imp was out in the Mortal Realm being mischievous as usual," Atemu began.  
"Feral Imp was mischievous?" Yugi interrupted.  
"Yes Yugi. I know it's hard to believe, but Feral Imp could be very mischievous at times. My Shadow monsters and I always had to deal with his mischievousness, and it drove us up the wall sometimes. Well one day, Feral Imp decided to play a prank on Dark Magician.  
In addition ot being mischievous at times, Feral Imp was also good at magic. It's hard to believe, but he was just as good as Dark Magician when it came to magic. Anyway, he created some kind of potion that he still never told us what was in it. He mixed it with a goblet of water because we were in the Mortal Realm at the banquet table.  
Dark Magician really loved water. He drank it more than he drank anything else. But unfortunately, I aslo drank a lot of water. I took the goblet of water, not knowing that there was a potion in it. But there was more than one goblet with water in it so Feral Imp had no idea if the Dark Magician got the one with the potion in it.  
The potion was odorless and tasteless like the water so I had no way of knowing. After I drank the water, I started feeling funny. The last thing I knew is that everything went black. When I woke up later that night, I got quite a shock when I looked at myself. Even though I still stood on two leglts and still had arms, I was no longer human. For one, I had bat-like wings protruding from my back. Two, I looked like a humanoid bat.  
Dark Magician appeared in my room shortly afterwards and gasped when he saw me. Feral Imp then came into my room. He felt guilty the moment he saw me. When I asked him what was wrong, he told me that he put a potion in one of the water goblets. The potion turned the one who drank it into a gargoyle, but only at night. Whoever drank it would be normal during the day. He then told me that the potion would've worn off after one day if Dark Magician would've drank it. But it would never wear off if a human drank it.  
I had to deal with being a gargoyle at night. At first, it was more than I could handle because my own people were greatly afraid of me. But as time went on, the people of my kingdom and I became use to it. Feral Imp even showed me how to use my wings to ride the air currents," Atemu responded.  
"Whoa, so you were once a gargoyle as well as the pharaoh?" Yugi asked. He was very amazed with the story Atemu told him.  
"Yes Yugi. I was once a gargoyle," Atemu responded.  
Then they heard thunder. Yugi opened the blinds to see the storm. He had gotten over his fear of thunderstorms. The more he heard thunder and saw lightning, the more it fascinated him. Now whenever there was a thunderstorm, Yugi would just go to a window and watch the lightning flash across the sky. But Atemu felt that this was no ordinary storm. His feeling was confirmed when the first lighting bolt struck. It wasn't the usual bluish white, but purple and yellow. This was a sure sign that the Shadow Realm was around.  
"What's the Shadow Realm doing here?" Yugi asked.  
"I don't know Yugi. But it can't be good," Atemu responded.  
It wasn't good indeed. The next thing they knew was that the window suddenly opened, and they felt themselves being pulled into the Shadow Realm. They held onto the bed, hoping that they could outlast the Shadow Realm's pull. But the pull was stronger than they imagined, and they lost their grip. They were pulled through the Shadow Realm.  
"What's going on?" Yugi asked.  
"We'll find out soon enough," Atemu responded. Just then, he felt funny again. He felt as if something deep inside him was coming up to the surface. He felt something start to push out of his back. He looked back to see bat-like wings. He then looked at himselft to see that his physical appearance was changing to that of a humanold bat. He immediately knew that he was regaining the gift that he lost all those years ago.  
They came out in the air of a different world. It was already night there. Yugi fell through the air, and Atemu dove through the air after him. Yugi looked up to see a tan-skinned humanoid bat coming at him. The creature soon caught him and pulled up.  
"Are you all right?" the creature asked in a familiar deep voice.  
Yugi looked up and gasped. He was too shocked to respond to the question. The creature's voice sounded like Atemu. The creature also had violet eyes just like his. And it also had tri-colored hair like him.  
"Is that you Atemu?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes Yugi, it's me," Atemu responded. He then glided through the night air. He was happy to be a gargoyle at night again. Now he could ride the air currents, something that he missed after being able to finally remember it. He felt that a hole in his life has finally been filled.  
Meanwhile, two gargoyles and a human were also gliding through the sky. The two gargoyles both had lavender skin, but one was more muscular than the other. The muscular one was carrying the human. The not so muscular one had long brown hair tied in a ponytail. You could tell that that gargoyle was female by just looking at her. You could also tell that the more muscular one was a male.  
"I never get tired of this Goliath," the human said, obviously a female.  
"I don't either Elisa," the muscular lavender-skinned gargoyle said.  
Just then, the female gargoyle spotted a tan-skinned gargoyle carrying a human. "Who's that father?" she asked.  
"I don't know Angela. Maybe we should find out," Goliath responded. He and Angela glided towards the pair.  
Yugi loved the view of the city from how high they were. This was something that he could get used to. He continued to look down as Atemu glided through the clear night sky. Suddenly, Atemu hovered in the air.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
"I sense something coming our way. But it's a friendly presence," Atemu responded before facing the direction that the presence was coming from.  
Soon, the two gargoyles and a human were within two arm lengths of the other gargoyle and human. Goliath, Angela and Elisa saw that this gargoyle was like none they've ever seen before. They really had never seen a violet-eyed, tri-color haired gargoyle before. And what was even stranger was that the human boy had the same violet eyes and tri-color hair. Upon a closer look, Goliath, Elisa and Angela could see that the gargoyle had sharper-looking eyes than the boy.  
"We've never seen a gargoyle lik you before. Who are you and who is your friend?" Angela said.  
"I am Atemu, and this is my friend Yugi. Yugi may look small, but he is 18-years old. I am a gargoyle only at night though," Atemu responded.  
"Father, Demona is human during the day and gargoyle at night too," Angela said.  
"Who's Demona? And for that matter, where are we?" Yugi asked.  
Goliath, Elisa and Angela were shocked after hearing those questions. Any gargoyle or human in Manhattan should know Demona. Gargoyle and human alike still had trouble dealing with her. But these two haven't even heard of her.  
"You're not from here are you?" Elisa asked.  
"No we aren't. We are from another world," Atemu responded.  
"Well, this is Manhattan Island. And Demona is a thorn in just about everyone's side," Elisa said.  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.  
"She was once my second-in-command but that was over a thousand years ago. She once had a warm heart, but her heart had become cold after most of my clan was destroyed those thousand years ago," Goliath responded.  
"Can you tell us about it?" Atemu asked.  
"Yes. We need to get back to the castle first though," Goliah responded. He and Angela led Atemu to the castle.  
They made it to the castle in about half an hour. Atemu and Yugi saw that it was a castle, but it was on top of a gigantic building. Goliath, Angela and Atemu soon landed. Goliath put Elisa down, and Atemu put Yugi down before they and Angela went inside.  
"What is this place?" Yugi asked.  
"This is Castle Wyvern, even though it is now on a skyscraper," Angela responded.  
Then Yugi and Atemu saw other gargoyles and humans. The other gargoyles and humans smiled upon seeing Goliath, Angela and Elisa. But they frowned in confusion upon seeing the new gargoyle.  
"Who is the new gargoyle?" a light-skinned orange-haired woman asked.  
"Foxe, this is Atemu, and the human young adult is his friend Yugi," Goliath responded.  
Everyone else gasped. Yugi looked like he was only around 10 years of age. But they soon regained their composure.  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Lexington. But my friends call me Lex," a small yellow bat-like gargoyle said.  
"My name is Broadway," a chubby aqua gargoyle said.  
"And I'm Brooklyn," a red gargoyle with white hair added.  
"I'm Hudson an' this four-legged beast is Bronx," an elderly gargoyle with white hair added.  
"My name is David Xanitos. The blonde with glasses is Owen, and the young baby is Foxe's and my son Alexander," a dark-skinned man with black hair finished.  
"So how are you a gargoyle at night and human at day?" Angela asked.  
"It was really an accident," Atemu responded beofre telling them what he told Yugi.  
The others were very fascinated by the story. Then Goliath told Atemu and Yugi the story of how Demona changed from good to bad. After the story was finished, Yugi and Atemu were speechless. They could't find anything to say at all. Atemu had sensed something off about one of the humans since landing at the castle. His sense led him to Owen.  
"You're not human are you Owen?" Atemu asked.  
"No I am not," Owen responded before becoming what he really was. "I am really Puck, a child of Avalon," he added before going back into disguise again(A/N: In this story, Puck still has all his powers even though he was assigned to be baby Alexander's guardian).  
The others were absolutely shocked at what they heard. Atemu had known that Owen wasn't human. Everyone except those living in the castle just though that Owen was just plain Owen.  
"How did you know?" Lexington asked.  
"Even as a human, I'm really not ordinary. I have magic flowing through my veins known as Shadow Magic. Not much can go unnoticed around me. The Shadow Magic flowing through me heightens my senses," Atemu responded.  
Atemu and Yugi spent the rest of the night at Castle Wyvern. A few minutes before dawn, the gargoyles went outside and took their places to sleep. They each struck a pose before turning to stone when the sunlight touched them. Atemu simply turned back into a human. But unlike Demona, he didn't scream in pain.  
Xanitos and the other humans couldn't believe their eyes. As a human, Atemu looked almost exactly like Yugi. But Atemu had spikier hair and lightning-shaped bangs in the middle of his hair. He also wore the same clothing as Yugi, but a little darker. In human form, Atemu was only 6" taller than Yugi, but that height difference had increased to 1'6" while Atemu was in gargoyle form.  
"If you didn't say that you were just friends, I would've assumed that your were twins," Foxe said.  
"That's what everyone who sees us say. A lot of people still get us confused when they see us," Yugi said.  
"How can you look that much alike and not be related," Elisa asked.  
Then Yugi and Atemu took turns explaining it. After they finished explaining it, the others were amazed. Atemu was once a pharaoh of Egypt, and that was thousands of years ago. Now that was something that you didn't see everyday. Yugi yawned loudly. He didn't know how he was able to stay up all night but he was very tired now. Xanitos led Yugi to the bedroom and went back outside after Yugi was asleep in the bed.  
"So, you say your soul was alive for all those years even though your body wasn't?" Owen asked.  
"Yes. When Yugi assembled the puzzle, I became part of him. We've had our share of tough spots but we've always made it through. Mow as you can see, I have a body of my own," Atemu responded. He couldn't help but wonder why the Shadow Realm sent him and Yugi here and what the cause was. But he knew that he and Yugi could expect tough days ahead because nothing is always peaceful for long.  
  
Well, here's the totally remodeled chapter one of this story. All those looking forward to reading the next chapter to Not Really A Demon, I'm about 1/2 way done with it and will post it as soon as possible. That will most definitely be the next story to be updated. Moving right along, preview for Chapter 2: The Encounter with Demona: Demona somehow hears about the new gargoyle and wants to meet him/her in hopes that the gargoyle hates humans as much as she does. But when she finds out about this gargoyle, Yugi becomes an immediate target. Can Atemu and the others keep Yugi safe from Demona, the most powerful gargoyle in Manhattan? Stay tuned.  
  



	2. Encounter with Demona

Recap: It has been three years since the Battle City tournament. Atemu had gotten his own body and chose to stay with Yugi. They are currently freshmen at Domino Tech. Through some reflections and recollections of the past, Yugi found out that Atemu was once a gargoyle. But an imbalance in the Shadow Realm sent them to another world. On the way there, Atemu regained his gift as a gargoyle.  
/ is Yugi mental talk  
is Atemu mental talk  
' is thoughts  
  
Chapter 2: Encounter with Demona  
  
It is now high noon. The gargoyles and Yugi are still sleeping the day away. The only exception is that Yugi isn't asleep in stone. Atemu watched over Yugi as Yugi slept. Now that Atemu was gargoyle by night once more, he didn't have the need to sleep again. In other words, Atemu was active during the night as a gargoyle, but he was also active during the day as a human. It was this advantage that would prove itself pretty soon. Foxe, Xanitosa and Owen then came into the room.  
"Can I ask you something Atemu?" Foxe asked.  
"Yes go ahead," Atemu responded.  
"How and why did you and Yugi get here in the first place?" Foxe asked.  
"Why we got here is a very good question. Yugi and I don't know why we were sent here. I can answer how we got here though. We were just in our dorms because we are college freshmen in our world. We heard a clasp of thunder, suggesting a thunderstorm. Yugi opened the blinds to watch it.  
He used to be scared to death of thunderstorms. But as time went on, he became less scared of them. Now he enjoys them. Anyway, the first lightning strike wasn't the normal bluish white. It was yellow and purple. The next thing that happened was that Yugi and I got pulled through the Shadow Realm. While traveling through the realm, I regained my ability to become a gargoyle at night. Then we ended up here," Atemu responded.  
"What is the Shadow Realm?" Owen asked.  
"The Shadow Realm is a dark place. It is a place where duel monsters live. It is also a place of punishment. When someone commits a serious crime, he/she can be sent to the Shadow Realm. I've sent many criminals to the Shadow Realm," Atemu responded.  
"Can anyone be in the Shadow Realm?" Xanitos asked.  
"The answer to that question is no. Not all can survive for long in the Shadow Realm. That's because the Shadow Realm is also a place of powerful magic. In order to be able to survive, you must have Shadow Magic. But having Shadow Magic is one thing. You had to be strong in it to be able to handle other things.  
In my time, Duel Monsters were known as the Shadow Games. You had to be strong in Shadow Magic in order to be able to summon the Shadow Monsters. I was and still am the strongest in Shadow Magic. I haven't used my powers lately because there wasn't a need for them. But I have a feeling that I'll have to use them very soon," Atemu responded.  
Foxe, Xanitos and Owen were amazed after all they heard. Owen could feel the power radiating through Atemu. Foxe also felt Atemu's power. After the incident with Lord Oberon, Foxe wanted to strengthen the magic that was still in here so she secretly trained with Puck. She got better everyday.  
"Your power is like none I've ever felt before," Foxe said as Owen nodded.  
"I agree. I've felt beings with strong magic before. But you make them look like ants," Owen added.  
"Like I said last night, I'm really not ordinary as a human or gargoyle," Atemu said.  
Foxe went outside to check on the gargoyles, and Xanitos and Owen went back into the business room. Atemu continued to watch over Yugi. Meanwhile, Elisa had come into the building and was speaking to Xanitos.  
"Ah Elisa, how are you this afternoon?" Xanitos asked.  
"I'm beat already," Elisa responded, earning a chuckle out of Xanitos.  
"So, how are our new guests?" she asked.  
"They're just fine. Yugi's still sleeping, and Atemu is watching over him," Xanitos responded.  
"I think I'll go see them," Elisa said. She went to the elevator. A few minutes later, she reached the top floor. She was just about in the hallway when she heard an explosion and a crash. She raced to the door. She got her gun ready and slowly opened the door. She could barely believe what she saw.  
Atemu was holding his own against the intruders, who so happened to be Quarrymen. Foxe was also doing pretty well against them. Like Atemu, she sensed the approaching danger. She then made the gargoyles invisible and undetectable. One of the Quarrymen aimed and fired at Yugi, who was awake when he heard the explosion.  
"Oh no you don't!" Atemu shouted. He stretched his hand out.  
The beam of light stopped in its tracks. Atemu then flicked his wrist in the Quarryman's direction, and the laser beam streaked right back at the gun it was fired from, disarming the Quarryman. But the Quarryman wasn't about to give up. He pulled out a dagger and threw it at Yugi. But Atemu caught the dagger by the hilt. Atemu's hand then glowed with dark energy, and the dagger melted away into nothing.  
"I think it's time to show you why it's not a good idea to threaten my friends or me," Atemu said.  
The Quarryman looked in confusion. Atemu stretched out his hand again, his hand still glowing with dark energy. He pointed his palm towards the Quarryman. Yugi knew what was happening. After the two attempts on his life, he didn't even thing about stopping what was about to happen.  
"What are you about to do?" Elisa asked.  
"You'll see Elisa," Atemu responded.  
Elisa was taken back. She hadn't introduced herself to him yet. 'How did he know my name? I didn't get to tell him yet,' she thought.  
"You can't tell me what I can't do you little brat. I'll kill you," the Quarryman said, throwing another dagger for Atemu.  
Atemu narrowed his eyes, and the dagger turned to dust. Then a third eye appeared on his forehead, glowing dangerously.  
"If you had common sense, you wouldn't have done that. Now you must pay for your mistakes. Mind Crush!" he said, firing off the dark energy.  
The Quarryman screamed as the dark magic attacked his mind. Then he fell to the ground. He would not remember anything about being one of the Quarrymen.  
"He won't remember a thing when he wakes up. He won't even remember that he was a Quarryman. That was being merciful because I could've also sent him to the Shadow Realm. But I didn't put the power needed into the Mind Crush because I felt merciful," Atemu said. He turned towards the other Quarrymen. "I don't know where you came from, but you better return there. I may not be as merciful to you as I was to your former partner. Don't even think about taking him, he'll forever see you as an enemy."  
The other Quarrymen left. They knew not to try anything else to Atemu after seeing what he did to their former colleague. Foxe then repaired the damaged room. When the Quarrymen were out of sight, then she removed her spell off the gargoyles. Yugi was still tired and went back to sleep.  
"That was a close one," Foxe said. She snapped her fingers, and the former Quarryman disappeared.  
"Yes it was. You handled yourself well though," Atemu said.  
"You did very well yourself," Foxe said.  
"How did you know my name though? I never got to introduce myself to you," Elisa said.  
"When I'm using my Shadow Magic, I can read a person's thoughts. You said your name in your mind when you were thinking to yourself on how to handle the situation," Atemu said.  
"So can you read thoughts all the time?" Elisa asked.  
"No I can't. I can only do it when I tap into my Shadow Magic. Yugi and I share a mental bond. We can talk to each other mentally. It's thought talk if you will. But sometimes, Yugi doesn't want all his thoughts to get to me. That's when he creates a mental block. That way, he can have secrecy when he wants it. That is the same for me as well," Atemu responded.  
"What was that you did to the guy anyway?" Foxe asked.  
"That is a dark attack called the Mind Crush. It is a dark wave of energy that goes into the mind. The minimum is that the person will get amnesia. Depending on how serious the charge against the person, the worst can be that the person is sent to the Shadow Realm. I only gave the guy amnesia because I felt merciful. However, if I see this happen to another innocent person, I will send the offender straight to the Shadow Realm," Atemu responded.  
The rest of the day was uneventful after the Quarrymen strike. But some more unwanted attention would soon arise. Dominique Destine a.k.a. Demona always kept tabs on the Quarrymen. She hired spies to get information. The information she got this time was something that had her full attention.  
'So there is a magical kid at the Xanitos building. He could be a major threat to me. I must take him and his friend out,' Dominique thought. She looked out her window and saw the sun getting low. 'I better go over there before the sun sets.' She made her way to a nearby skyscraper. She climbed to the very top.  
Atemu had awakened Yugi, and they went out to watch the gargoyles wake up. The sun's light had vanished beneath the clouds, and the stone on the gargoyles began to crack. A few moments later, the stone flew off the gargoyles, as if it was an explosion, and the gargoyles roared. That really scared Yugi.  
"Don't be scared Yugi. That's just their way of waking up," Atemu said.  
Yugi nodded, and the gargoyles greeted him and Atemu. They were shocked to see how much Atemu and Yugi looked alike when Atemu was in human form. Xanitos then told them what Yugi and Atemu told him. Then everyone watched as Atemu began his transformation into a gargoyle.  
What Demona was seeing had really amazed her. She saw wings come out of Atemu's back. Then she saw Atemu's body changing into that of a humanoid bat. Atemu had turned into a gargoyle. She then felt the pain of her transformation. She did her best not to scream in pain or she would give herself away. The transformation was complete a few moments later.  
'How can he become a gargoyle?' Demona thought. 'And he didn't look in pain. It's like it's natural for him.' She didn't know how right she was.  
"My daughter and I didn't get to introduce ourselves to you last night. I am Goliath, and the female version of me on my right here is Angela," the purple muscular gargoyle said.  
"So, did you have a peaceful day?" Broadway asked.  
"Except for when some group of people who called themselves Quarrymen attacked, yes we did," Atemu, responded.  
"What happened?" Angela asked.  
Atemu and Foxe took turns explaining what happened.  
"Thank you for protecting us Foxe," Goliath said.  
"It was no problem Goliath," Foxe said.  
"You're getting better with your magic," Owen said. He, Foxe and Atemu then grew tense.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
"Someone's watching us nearby," Owen, Foxe and Atemu chorused together.  
"Fuminos Venite!" a female voice shouted.  
Atemu turned around just in time to see a thunderbolt streaking for Yugi. "Yugi, look out!" he shouted.  
Yugi turned around and saw the thunderbolt. He quickly ducked as the thunderbolt sailed over his head. He then stood back up. "Where did that come from?" he asked.  
Atemu then scooped up Yugi and quickly glided off the building. Yugi saw another thunderbolt strike the area where he just stood. Now he really wanted to know where the thunderbolt came from. Atemu glided in the direction that the thunderbolt came and soon saw a female blue-skinned gargoyle with red hair.  
The female gargoyle now had a better look at the human turned gargoyle. He had tan skin. But what really confused her were the gargoyle's tri-color hair and violet eyes. She had never seen a gargoyle like that before. She also had a better look at the human in the gargoyle's arms. The human had the same tri-color hair and violet eyes.  
"Who are you and how can you become a gargoyle?" Demona asked.  
"I am Atemu," Atemu responded. "How I can become a gargoyle is none of your concern."  
"Anyone who teams up with humans in an enemy of mine," Demona said.  
"Well then, I'm glad to be your enemy. I will not let you harm Yugi or the innocent humans of this city," Atemu said.  
"There are no innocent humans," Demona argued.  
"Yes there are. You're just too blinded by your hate for them to see it," Atemu said.  
That comment enraged Demona. She roared in anger. "I'll show you hate. Fuminos Venite!" she said, aiming a thunderbolt at Atemu.  
Atemu glided out of the way. But Demona just fired off one after another. Atemu peformed evasive maneuvers to escape each one. But Atemu was getting irritated. He used his Shadow Magic to create a shield over him and Yugi. Now the thunderbolts just bounced off the shied.  
"Now it's time for you to feel a sample of my power," Atemu said. He narrowed his eyes, sending Demona flying to the top of a skyscraper three miles away. He then headed back for the castle and landed next to Brooklyn before putting Yugi down.  
"Who was that?" Lex asked.  
"That was Demona. She'll be after Yugi now. We'll have to all be on our guard. I showed her a sample of my power, but she'll most likely try something," Atemu responded.  
"Yes she will. Once Demona is focused on something, she never gives up," Goliath said.  
"Let's worry about that later though. Let's try to have some peace tonight," Yugi said.  
The others nodded. But this night wouldn't be that peaceful at all. Three miles away, Demona had recovered from Atemu's attack. She was angrier now. She would find a way to kill Atemu.  
"I'm going to kill that freakish gargoyle. But I'll kill his little human friend first. No one humiliates me like this and gets away with it," Demona said angrily. She walked over to the edge of the building and glided off, heading towards the castle.  
Meanwhile, Yugi and Lext were playing with little Alex. Alex had taken a liking to Yugi and Atemu right away. Lex was giving Alex a piggyback ride while Yugi made funny faces at Alex. Alex was giggling and making all kinds of happy sounds. The others smiled at the three.  
"You're really good with him Yugi. I'm surprised," Foxe said.  
"I've played with young children in my world. I was amazed to find out how fast they really liked me," Yugi said.  
Atemu then picked Alex off of Lex's back. Alex yawned and snuggled into Atemu's arms.  
"Looks like Alex needs a nap," Xanitos said.  
Atemu sat down with Alext still in his arms. He smiled at the little child. "He had quite a bit of energy when he wants to," he said.  
"Yeah, he can be a lot work sometimes. But we find a way to handle it," Owen said.  
Atemu then put Alex in a crib before walking back over to Yugi. Then he wrapped an arm around Yugi and lay down flat on the ground. The others saw a fireball stream over Yugi and Atemu's heads. The fireball was aimed for Yugi. Atemu stood up and helped Yugi up.  
"Are you all right?" Atemu asked.  
"I'm fine," Yugi responded.  
Just as suddenly, Atemu grabbed Yugi and jumped up. The others saw another fireball go under them. The fireball was aimed right where Yugi was standing again. Atemu had an irritated look on his face. He knew who fired off the fireballs. Someone was really testing his patientce right now.  
"Demona is back for more," Atemu said.  
"He's right," Foxe and Owen confirmed.  
Then another fireball streaked for Yugi and Atemu. Yugi saw it couldn't get himself and Atemu out of the way. It was coming at them much faster than the other two.  
"Yugi, Atemu, look out!" Angela shouted. She pushed them out of the way. She wasn't so fortunate.  
The fireball directly struck her. She fell to the ground.  
"Angela!" everyone cried.  
Demona had a guilty look on her face. Even though she didn't like the other gargoyles, she wouldn't intentionally hurt her own daughter. She somehow had the heart to not include Angela in any more of her plots. "What have I done?" she asked. She then fled the scene. She didn't care that Yugi was still alive after what happened to her daughter.  
"What do we do?" Broadway asked.  
"Atemu can help," Yugi responded.  
"How can he? Does he have the ability to heal?" Goliath asked.  
"I don't, but I know someone who does," Atemu responded. "Mystic, come forth. I need you," he called out.  
A blue light shone through the room. Then a woman started walking through the light. But this woman had blue skin and long light brown hair. She opened her sapphire-colored eyes. She grew concerned upon seeing the injured gargoyle.  
"What happened my lord?" Mystic asked.  
"Angela got hurt protecting Atemu and me. A rogue blue-skinned red-haired gargoyle named Demona sent a large fireball our way. It came at us too fast for me to react. Angela pushed us out of the way, but was in the line of fire. She then got hit," Yugi responded.  
Mystic then walked over to Angela. "Is this Angela?" she asked.  
"Yes Mystic," Atemu responded.  
Mystic then began chanting. Angela became surrounded in a blue glow. The others watched in awe as Angela's wounds began closing. A few moments later, Angela's wounds were completely healed. She regained consciousness. She saw Mystic looking at her.  
"Who are you? What are you?" Angela asked.  
"My name is Mystic. I am a Mystical Elf," Mystic responded.  
"Are you all right Angela?" Goliath asked.  
"Yes I am. Thanks to Mystic," Angela responded.  
"Thank you Mystic," Yugi and Atemu said.  
"You're welcome my masters," Mystic said before disappearing.  
"I guess that we have some more explaining to do," Yugi said.  
The others nodded. Yugi and Atemu took turns explaining about Duel Monsters. Atemu went first about explaining more about the Shadow Games of his time. Afterwards, Yugi then explained how the Shadow Games of Atemu's time became known as Duel Monsters in the present time. The others were amazed at the story.  
"It looks like we'll have more help," Xanitos said.  
"Yes we do. When the need arises, I will call upon my monsters," Atemu said.  
Goliath and the others had a much deeper respect for Yugi and Atemu now. After what just happened to Angela, they were very grateful to Yugi and Atemu's quick thinking. But even with the extra help, they still couldn't let their guard down. They would do their best to protect the city from Demona and the Quarrymen.  
  
Well, here's the second Chapter of this story. It's getting down to the wire for me because I go back to school next Tuesday. For all you Digimon readers out there, I'll do my best to update An Old Digimon's Vengeance before I go back. I know it's been a while since I last updated that story. For you Yugioh readers, I will also try to finish the next chapter to The Danger World. Moving right along, preview for Chapter 3: Trouble in Avalon: Manhattan may seem like a place where a lot of trouble is bound to happen. But it will be a walk in the park compared to what will happen in Avalon. That's really all I can tell you because I don't want to give what will be causing the big trouble away. 


End file.
